


Truckle

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [491]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony realizes things have changed especially with McGee and tries to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/04/2000 for the word [truckle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/04/truckle).
> 
> truckle  
> To yield or bend obsequiously to the will of another; to act in a subservient manner.  
> A small wheel or roller; a caster.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #190 Power.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Truckle

Tony wondered what had happened to his eager to learn Probie. Had Tony let Kate and even Ziva over power McGee too much? Recently, in particular, McGee seemed to really truckle in the face of Ziva’s demands.

Tony remembered a few instances where McGee had given into Kate when he shouldn't have as well. Still McGee had shown so much promise initially and now it was like it was all gone. That was something that as Senior Field Agent, it fell on Tony to fix.

Gibbs wasn't making it easy for Tony to fix though as he kept undermining Tony's authority. Still Tony powered through and tried to fix it anyway. He only partly succeeded though.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
